1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, more particularly, to a computer enclosure with a heat dissipating assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat dissipating assembly in a typical computer enclosure usually includes a heat sink attached on a heat generating component, such as a CPU chip, and a fan attached on a panel of the typical computer enclosure to feed cooling air to the heat generating component. However, heat dissipation may be inefficient if the fan is far away from the heat generating component. Further, the fan is directly attached on the panel, causing noise.
Therefore, a computer enclosure with a heat dissipating assembly overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.